dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Wally West (New Earth)
Actually, he was flung backwards through time, where he invisibly and intangibly watched on the important points in his life as they happened. Wally became solid at the West Family Reunion, and turned out to be the "uncle" that gave his past self that pep talk. He soon returned to his proper time, but not until he had seen one more vision, a vision of Linda's apparent fate at the hands of Kobra, as well as his own death.Flash (Volume 2) #0 Afraid for Linda, he tried to take out Kobra as soon as possible, hoping that he could stop the tragedy that he had seen before it happened. He hid all of this information from her as long as he could, and kept holding back his speed, hoping to not brush against the future again. In a fit of rage when Bart, ruined his plans against Kobra, Wally raced home, and began to turn into a being of pure energy. It subsided, but it happened again shortly thereafter, and more so. Giving it one last ditch effort, and realizing he would very likely not make it out alive, he asked Jesse Quick to take over the mantle of Flash for him, should he pass. This turned out to be nothing but a ploy to make Bart jealous, in hopes that he would get more serious about his legacy. This pissed Bart and Jesse off pretty well. Wally thought he had averted the disaster he had foreseen when he saved Linda from Kobra's laser, but did not expect it to play out again. He had to go at speeds way beyond light to save her, the consequence being that he entered the Speed Force. He traded her fate for what he thought would be his. However, he managed to returned from the Speed Force, despite what Max had said about it being impossible. Linda was still on Earth, and that kept him from leaving her forever. Upon his return, he quickly defeated Kobra and destroyed his geothermal tap, ruining Project Morpheus. This trip beyond the light gave Wally the power to tap directly into the Speed Force; he now mainlined the Speed Force, and this resulted with him manifesting his new powers. He accelerated the speed of Jesse Quick's injury, healing her leg instantly, was able to vibrate through objects like he did as a kid, only now they were atomized afterwards, and was able to give speed to other objects as well as take it away. Previously, Wally had been able to find his way home by using Linda as a beacon to his proper time, but in his last jump, Wally was not able to make it home right away because Linda's love had been distracted by the attention of John Fox, the Flash of the 27th century, who told Linda that Wally was dead, and she was doing her best to move on. Finally, he did return, only to find that Linda had been frozen in an attempted ice age by Polaris and Abra Kadabra. Wally used the Speed Force to speed up her molecules and thaw her out. Wally, during a brush with the Black Flash who had apparently claimed the life of Linda, saved her from the Speed Force. He proposed to her and they were married shortly thereafter, but then she disappeared off the face of the earth, and no one, even Wally, remembered her. Linda later gave birth to twins, Iris and Jai West. Retirement and Return During what has become known as Infinite Crisis, Kid Flash, Barry, Max, and Johnny, were able to temporarily subdue Superboy-Prime by sending him to the Speed Force and Wally once he had gotten his family followed them (which later turned out to be an alternate Earth). He and the other speedsters, along with Linda and the twins, were sent to an alternate Earth, home of another Jay Garrick operating as the Flash. They decided to absorb the Speed Force into Bart and send him home to battle Superboy-Prime. Content with passing the Flash mantle on to Bart, Wally and Linda decided to raise their children on the alien world Savoth, where the residents were longtime friends of the Flashes. However, shortly after their arrival, the twins began to age very rapidly. The Savothians, who were advanced scholars of velocibiology, at first did not agree to help the Wests, but finally relented and agreed to train Linda to deal with the children's rapid aging.''Flash'' (Volume 2) #236 Wally, along with Linda and their children, was brought back to Earth by seven members of the Legion of Super-Heroes using lightning rod devices. When Wally came back, he indirectly took away Bart's portion of the Speed Force, and with the return of Wally West, the Speed Force also returned as he mainlined it and was practically one with it. He was then invited to join the newly reformed Justice League of America. ''Justice League of America'' (Volume 2) #10 Wally and Linda moved back to Keystone City. Since they were afraid the twins could, at any time, age rapidly, possibly even to old age and death, they decided to let Iris and Jai, who had developed their own superspeed-related abilities, live their lives to the fullest by helping their father fight crime.''Flash'' (Volume 2) #233 Not long after, Wally found himself once again pulling a double-shift for two separate teams. He reunited with his old allies the Titans in order to face the pressing threat of Trigon.''Titans'' (Volume 2) #1 | Powers = Speed Force Conduit: Speed Force is a vaguely defined extra-dimensional energy force from which most superspeed-powered heroes draw their powers. The Speed Force serves as the ultimate measure of velocity in the DCU. They are often referred to in terms of barriers: Sound barrier, Light barrier, Time Barrier, Dimensional Barrier, and finally the Speed Force Barrier. While all speedsters are powered by the force, West mainlines the power from the force itself and cannot be cut off from the source, unlike the others. Wally is the fastest of all the Flashes and the fastest man that ever lived. He is arguably the fastest being that has ever existed.Flash (Volume 2) #101 He is currently fast enough to easily break all the barriers and even enter the Speed Force. Wally has, on several occasions, traveled much faster than light and been pulled into and exited the Speed Force by his own volition. The Flash is considered to be one of the most formidable and powerful meta-humans on the planet. :Superhuman Speed: It appears that the Flash may run at any speed that he thinks is possible. Wally West is by far the fastest being on the planet, and is arguably the fastest being to exist. Theoretically, speeds greater than Mach 10, are dangerous to the people and to the environment. This speed would still be the equivalent to approximately 2 miles per second; allowing him to cross the United States in about 23 minutes, or circle the world in about 3 hours but the Speed Force has shown that if needed Wally West can use it to prevent such effects from occurring, hence why he is able to run at speeds much faster than light on the planet Earth without it having devastating effects on the planet. He can also run across bodies of water and up the sides of buildings. Wally has shown that he can achieve practically any speed he wishes and that there are no limits to his speed. He has been able to casually move beyond the speed of thought, easily move so fast that even an attack moving at the speed of light seems to be standing still and at the same time scans the face of over five hundred thousand people for a specific expression in less than a pico second. He is able to easily save and carry over half a million people 35 miles away from a Nuclear Warhead that had already detonated including the ones at ground zero in a 0.0001 microsecond, and even move so fast he exists everywhere at once. He is able casually reach speeds such as 500 times the speed of light. He has moved and ran so fast he was capable of outrunning and defeating death itself (the Black Flash) by outracing it to the end of time/space, past entropy, the next Big Bang and into the next Universe. His speed is so immeasurable that he has moved and reacted by the attosecond (an attosecond is one quintillionth of a second. To put this in perspective, one attosecond is to one second, what one second is to the age of the universe.), and has even reacted and calculated by the zeptosecond (Which is one trillionth of one billionth of one second.) and has other feats of speed that are immeasurable. :Constructs: Wally discovered if he concentrated, the Speed Force could be used to create solid constructs which he used to compose his costume. The first time he used this ability was to create a solid armor enabling him to run despite having broken legs. Later examples included sealing up the openings of his costume against disease, creating pockets for holding things, etc. His costume itself is a construct molded from the Speed Force. At times he'll create walls of pressurized debris to surround an area. :Sharing the Force: "Lending" velocity to objects or people already in motion. Since his interaction with the Speed Force, he may also lend his speed and angular momentum to another object or person. This may allow others to run alongside with the Flash. His range of powers seems to have been increased significantly and he is now the fastest Flash to have ever lived. If he shares the Speed Force with another meta with super-speed capabilities such as Superman, that metahuman can now greatly exceed the speed of light but does not become aware of the Speed Dimension. He can also impart molecular energy to a target to increase molecular movement, as he did against the water being called Flow, boiling him into steam. :Steal Speed: He is able to "steal" speed and/or momentum from anyone or anything, including beings such as Superman or Inertia effectively turning them into living statues. Also can steal speed from bullets and other fast moving objects thrown at him or at others. This ability is so great, that he once stole speed from the entire planet, and its population, including the superhumanly fast beings such as Superman, Jay Garrick etc. :Speed Force Aura: The Flash's body is surrounded by what he calls his "speed force aura". This aura protects him and anyone who is running with him or carried by him, from the effects of using his speed. This includes friction and airborne particulate matter. It also protects him from injury from high speed impacts such as punches he delivers and receives from his opponents. With this aura he is able to absorb kinetic energy. He possesses a level of superhuman resistance to injury which at times does extend far past normal physical interactions, as received from normal combat. Wally can sync his aura with his children, giving him the ability to pull either of them to him with a thought.''Flash'' (Volume 2) #234 :Superhuman Endurance: The Flash possesses vast superhuman endurance that is nearly inexhaustible. He was able to run non stop for over 10 days straight without tiring against Krakkl (Who was stealing the speed of his entire race and adding it to his own. A race where every single individual could achieve the speed of light.), through time and space across existence (Everywhere from the 4 dimension to the big bang was their track field.) at speeds so far beyond light and so unimaginable, he was constantly breaking through all the barriers and even brushed the true Speed Force itself directly. :Self Sustenance: He has shown that he can survive in harsh environments such as space without any hindrance and has shown that he can gain all the energy he needs from the Speed Force's infinite storage of energy. :*''Infinite Mass Punch:'' Traveling near the speed of light acquired the relativistic mass of such speed to impart blows which could hit with a force greater than that of "a white dwarf star", Flash's own durability regulated by the Speed Force in such cases. Realistic effects take over as a body approaches light-speed (His control over his powers and the Speed Force is so great, that he can choose to ignore this realistic effects if he wishes too.). Visual input will begin to blueshift and his body's mass will increase towards infinity. With this ability, he was able to knock out a martian as durable/tough as Superman from Mount Rushmore to the plains of Africa, all with one punch. :*''Time & Dimensional Travel:'' West has shown to be able to traverse time and dimensions with his own powers, unlike Barry Allen, and the other speedsters. However, Wally now accelerates to the point that he is skirting the very edge of the Speed Force dimension or even entering it. He can traverse along the time-stream to specific points as they become visible, much like watching a movie in fast forward or reverse. In order to enter the Speed Force and time travel to different periods, he must exceed light speed, which he can easily and instantly do. :*''Regeneration: Accelerating his healing factor while using the Speed Force to sustain him, he could heal from any injury instantly, without prematurely aging like his alternate version, Walter West. :*Phasing:'' The Flash has always possessed the ability to control his speed and angular momentum at the molecular level, and control his molecular interactions to allow his body to pass through any substance. If he chooses Wally can excite the molecules of whatever substance he vibrates through to critical mass causing it to explode. While in an intangible state, the Flash is immune to any airborne viruses and can breathe regularly. He can also vibrate so fast that light does not reflect off him, rendering him invisible :*''Flight:'' By spinning like a helicopter, he can even perform a limited kind of flight. Since his power is a quantum/molecular phenomenon, the Flash has been able to fly just as other metas do (and there have been other flying speedsters in the past, such as the deceased Johnny Quick) because he can control his absolute molecular energy and direction and force it in the direction he wished to move without running. Though he rarely makes use of this ability as he enjoys running. The Speed Force also allows him to run in frictionless environments, as he was able to run in space itself, as casually as he was running on the ground without any outside assistance. :*''Increased Perceptions:'' The Flash possesses the ability to alter his perceptions so that falling objects can appear to be standing still and can be caught and moved back to their normal position. He can disarm or jam any number of opponents weapons before they are even aware of his movement and can hurl small projectiles at hypersonic velocities. His ability to alter his own perception of time is so great, that if he wishes, the tick between a second can pass for millions of years. He can even push this ability to the point, that to him, it's as if the Universe is standing still. It does not truly stand still, it is his own perception of time that seems to stand still, and his body automatically adjusts to his perception, hence, the slower he views the world, the faster his body moves through time/space to adjust to his perception. He can even all together, break time through the time and dimension barrier, to truly be beyond time/space. He can do this so quickly as to have it happen invisibly to the normal human eye. He can effortlessly strike a single opponent or multiple opponents million of times in a second. :*''Supercharged Brain Activity:'' The Flash's mental abilities are also increased in speed, simple computations can be done at lightning speeds, and his ability to perform normal feats at increased speeds has allowed him to build hundreds of force field generators in a matter of minutes, move sandbags to cover a beach or search an entire area for something as small as a paper clip. Wally can also read at super-speed, but rarely takes advantage of this ability to learn at increased speeds, although Jay Garrick has done so and has become a jack of all trades in several disciplines and languages. :*''Vortex Creations:'' By running in a circle at a certain speed, Flash is able to create a vortex with a variety of affects. One effect is pulling the air away from the center in order to suffocate an enemy. Another effect is levitating whoever and whatever was in the center. Also, able to send anyone or anything into another dimension when running around them. Some other effects are acting as barriers to movement or funnels for toxic gases. The Flash also can spin his arms to create directed funnels of hurricane speed air that can knock down barriers or reduce the speed of a falling object. When putting out forest fires, what flash does when he runs around the perimeter is create a pocket tornado. The updraft lowers the temperature inside the funnel and raises the fire off the ground which takes away its fuel source. | Abilities = | Strength = Wally has shown the strength necessary to be able to carry several people at a time over vast distances, when evacuating a dangerous premises. Whether feats like these are performed while running on adrenalin or a showing of strength above human limits is not known. However Wally must at the very least posses the normal human strength of a man his height and build who engages in regular physical exercise and can at least press/lift a few times more than his body weight. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | OtherMedia = * West has appeared in the Justice League Unlimited series from 2001 to 2006. * David Goyer has written a script based on Wally West's first adventure as the third Flash. Several directors were attached including Shawn Levy, but due to creative differences, they all departed the project. Writers Chris Brancato and Craig Wright revised and expanded Goyer's script into other drafts. David Goyer may soon come back to the project and polish the script while being a producer of the film. The movie was projected to come out in 2010. Ryan Reynolds would play the role of Wallace West. Film director David Dobkin (Shanghai Knights) was attached to the project after Levy's departure but as of now, the film is put on indefinite hold. | Notes = *By far the fastest of all of the Flashes. | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = Wally West | Links = * }} Category:Flash Category:Justice League Europe members Category:Justice League Task Force members Category:Justice League Elite members Category:Metahumans Category:Teen Titans members Category:Sidekicks Category:Super-Speed Category:Flight Category:Regeneration Category:Energy Construct Creation Category:Phasing Category:Enhanced Intellect